A Change of Hart One Direction Fanfiction
by Fixedon1D
Summary: Adeline Hart moves to Wolverhampton for the last semester of school. She ends up boarding with none other than the Payne family. Within the first day Liam's mom Karen has banned any ideas of romance betweent he two of them. But who's to say it will stop them? Once Adeline and Harry grow close, Louis grows quiet where will this leave the hit band called 'One Direction?
1. Chapter 1

_Change of Hart_

_Wednesday, January 25th, 2012 8:15 AM._

"Are you sure you want to do this?" My anxious Mother asks as she pushes a blonde strand of hair behind her ear. We are about to reach the terminal as we walk quickly through the large crowd. My Mother insisted on carrying my luggage, which consisted of my single suitcase-, I wouldn't let her take my carry on.

"I'm sure, I've always wanted to do this. Don't worry Mum, I'll be fine," I try to reassure her, because we've never been apart for more than a few weeks. Growing up without a Father figure made me grow closer to her, so being apart from her worried me that she might grow lonesome. "but will you be fine?" Looking up to see her facial reaction morph from fear to a small smile, she pats my back softly.

"Oh, don't worry about Mom. I'm worried about you in a country you've never been to before."

At the beginning of grade twelve I arranged my flight to spend my second and last semester of grade 12 living with a family in Wolverhampton. I would take a flight to London then a 2 and a half cab to the family I was staying with. It was a program I had entered with my school back in Toronto, and I only really needed money for my flights and extra spending money that didn't include food because that was covered by the program. I simply pull out my notebook and briefly scan the notes I had jotted down based around my upcoming trip. I would be staying with Geoff and Karen Payne In their remote house in the fairly big city. My nerves begun to get the better of me; I didn't know much about the family besides the couples name as well as they had two older girls who didn't live at home anymore, and a son that was about my age but no longer was in schooling, for reasons I didn't know. Basically only things my principal told me about them. "I'll try not to worry, Mom. But I can't help being nervous for both us." My orange-hazel eyes flicker from the ground to her face as we step into the terminal. This was it. I look at the only person here with me, and smile softly. My younger sister couldn't be here as she had school starting at 8:30.

My flight was called, and people started to board the plane. I look to my Mom, holding my arms out to embrace her. "I love you Mom, I'm going to miss you so much." I say against her shoulder as she pulls me in close.

"I love you too, skype me as soon as you land, Addie okay?" Mom says as she pulls away from me, arms still rested at the sides of my small shoulders. She never really used my nickname unless in situations like this; it was an old childhood name I used to be called, and most people did still call me by it. Although my real name was Adeline, I preferred Addie. A small glass like tear rolls down her cheek and I immediately feel horrible. I _loathed_ making people cry.

I nod, holding tears back because I know I wont see her for at least until the summer, which could be 6 or more months from now. "I will, Mom. Say good-bye to Charlie for me okay?" Taking a few steps back, I prepare myself to leave from her sight.

"I will." She says and paints a small pained smile as she watches me check in with the lady at the desk. She checks my passport and ticket, and within a minute I'm ready to go through. Looking back to my Mother, I say my last good-bye and begin to board the plane.

_1:07 PM_

We're 5 hours into the flight and for the past 4 hours and 50 minutes I've been wishing I had bought first class seats. I haven't found a comfortable spot since we took off, and the wafting stench from the woman in front of me was starting to nauseate me. I don't know how much more of this I can take. Although my dream for 1st class was short lived when I came to the realization of how bad the stench had grown- maybe even literally.

My Mom was a single mom as my Father had passed when I was just 5 from a mining accident, I still remember the funeral as clear as yesterday. Since My Mom had to support not only me but also herself and my younger sister who was from another man, I had to pay for this trip myself through strenuous work busting tables at a higher-class restaurant I was indeed lucky to have landed. Gladly, I quit my job to take this trip and it made me smile most everyday, and laugh at those I left back in Toronto. I grew up in a simple neighborhood, my Mom working as a nurse made me babysitter for Charlie when she worked nightshifts.

I sit deeper into the seat to seek comfort and sleep. Closing my eyes, I drift off into a short, yet disturbed sleep.

_Heathrow Airport, London. 5:07 PM._

After what it seemed like relentless flight I decided to stop for dinner in the airport before a caught a two-hour cab to Wolverhampton. The café was quaint and smelled deeply of a sweet baked bread aroma that seemed to waft throughout the airport. The line at the counter was long, and I was glad I had beaten the crowd as I sat down at a two-seated table at the back of the small restaurant. I pull out my IPhone and sift slowly through twitter as I slowly drink my green tea and nibble on my sandwich. After checking my favorite celebrities twitters, like Ellen's, Olly Mur's, and John Mayer's I throw away the sandwich wrapper and am on my way to find a cab.

_Wolverhampton, 7:45 PM_

After paying the cab, I take my belongings and trot up the stairs to the beautiful, surprisingly large house. No, large was an understatement. Mansion was a better word- it was a modern yet almost vintage looking house that had that 'homey' feel to it. I couldn't imagine living in this house for the next 6 months, rather then meeting these people who so much as owned it. I rap my knuckles on the gray painted door and wait no longer than 5 seconds for someone to answer the door.

A warm looking middle-aged woman with shoulder length blonde hair and vibrant blue eyes greets me at the door. Her smile puts one on mine, and immediately I feel slightly less nervous than what I had been.

"Why hello! I'm so glad you're here- we're just about to begin supper. Come inside." She ushers me inside and closes the door behind me.

"I'm sorry for being so late, traffic was terrible," I say, glad I hadn't missed dinner that I was supposed to attend. I flash an apologetic smile as she offers for her to remove my jacket. I'm honestly surprised, the manners are just polite vibe that I had already experienced here in England was far more prominent than Canada; or the U.S.A. as far as I'm concerned. "Thanks." I say as she hangs it up in a large closet, then steps aside.

"I'll show you around the house after supper, but we've got to get ourselves acquainted don't we?"

I laugh softly, "Well It smells fantastic, Mrs. Payne." I take in the salty, yet sweet aroma of the house. It's a hint of rosemary that my own Mom cooks with quite often.

As we enter a Victorian style kitchen, I observe the area in awe, but manage to make sure my jaw doesn't gape open. These people _must_ have money. The white furnished cupboards, dark oak windowpanes leaves a peaceful vibe, yet homely as well. "Oh, please call me Karen!" She turns to look at me with a friendly look, "and I'm glad you think so, we're having Roast pork and Yorkshire pudding just for the occasion of a newcomer to the family!" She seemed so friendly, and welcoming it was hard to wrap my head around it.

"Yum, I love Yorkshire pudding. My mom makes it sometimes." Moving farther into the kitchen, the smells become more mouth watering. Just beyond the kitchen and through glass French doors, I spot what must be Geoff Payne and his son whose name I forget.

"Really?" Karen asks, surprised as she stirs a pot of gravy on the stove slowly. She adds a few things then must have decided she had finished. "I always assumed Yorkshire pudding was an English thing."

"My Grandparents and parents are from England, so that must be why." I shrug. She smiles in understanding, and walks to the French doors.

"Supper's on!"

Everyone gathers at the table, and once the food is dishes onto the plates the chatter begins.

"Addeline, this is my Husband, Geoff and my son Liam." Karen introduces her family after she shovels a spoonful of mashed potatoes into her mouth. I've begun on my pork, almost done. I look up from my plate and smile at the two of them. I've noticed Liam looking at me, smiling back. He _was_ handsome, why had I seen him before? His brown eyes reflect his brunette hair, his angular jawbone sets a shadow upon his neck, and his appearance makes me breathless. I try not to stare and I keep my glances subtle, unseen. I do catch him briefly stealing a glance; butterflies begin to soar. Through the mixed chatter I've collected they're a normal –yet wealthy- and polite family. They politely ask me about my life, and I tell them about how I've grown up. It's a bit of a painful topic, really. They've grown up as an unbroken family- while me, well…

"Addeline," Liam says, looking up from his plate of dinner. I merely spit out my food, but manage to keep it together. "Have you ever been to Europe?"

I shake my head sadly. "No, but I've always wanted to. I'm glad I'm here."

Karen smiles as she relieves herself from the table. "You're such a sweet girl, we're glad you're here."

_8:17 PM_

Karen organized me into my room; it's a spacious light blue painted room that would allow a great amount of sunlight on a sunny day. The beds a dark blue queen sized, and when Karen had opened the door I couldn't believe what I'd be living in for the next few months. I couldn't believe anything, really. The incredibly good-looking guy that lives in the same house as me, the amazing house and room… the fact that I'm in London. I place my clothes into the drawer and closet, sift out my things and call it home. This relaxing feeling was so soothing; the only thing that was wrong was being away from home.

A familiar voice at the door follows a soft harmonized knock. "Can I come in?" I swerve around, finding the beautiful Liam at my door. I swear, I've seen him before; I just couldn't figure out where from.

"Yeah, sure" I say, opening the door wide. Liam steps in, admiring the room.

"So, if you need a ride to your new school tomorrow, I can quickly drop you off. I've got to head out early." Liam offers, resting his stance against the bed. I can see his muscular arms, the lining of his finely sculpted abs through his shirt. What did I do to deserve this again?

Smiling, I continue to fold laundry and place them in their place accordingly. "That would be great actually, what time?"

He returns the smile; consequently, his eyes close slightly smaller when he does so. "We'll leave at 8:15 then?"

"Sounds fantastic!" I say, relieved I wouldn't have to catch the city bus on my first day. "So, you graduated last year?"

He nods, studying my face. "Yeah, seems like last month really, it's bizarre how time flies."

"Tell me about it." I say with a small breath, finishing my unpacking.

Liam looks towards the door and flashes a small smile, yet again. "I've got to get to bed, see you in the morning?"

Keeping back a smile with Liam is near impossible. "Yeah- see you in the morning."

I watch him leave, or really eye him as he leaves. He had been sporting a simple white tee shirt and jeans that hung around his waist loosely. I'm about to step into the washroom with all my toiletries until Karen counters me, although sweetly she seems to have a serious look on her face.

"Adeline, can I speak to you for a minute?" She asks seriously. I can tell she is trying to be nice about it, though hinting towards how important whatever it was.

Setting my things back in my room I sit softly on my bed. "Of course, what is it?" I suffer from curiosity. I've hardly been here for 5 hours and already am having a serious talk. My stomach flips as I try to come up with a series of answers.

With a small breathless smile Karen steps inside the room. "It's about Liam. I understand you're remotely the same age, but I want to make it clear that it is important for you to focus on your schooling, and for Liam; his job. He is off bounds to you, and I hope you understand that, Adeline."

My jaw would have dropped if she hadn't been right before me. What she said had been so straightforward. "Uh… yeah, I understand that." My statement is simple, but she can tell how dumbfounded I am.

"I'm glad you understand, I just think It would be best… goodnight darling." Flashing a simple smile, she disappears out of the room leaving me staring at her tracks.


	2. Chapter 2

Delete

_Small note: Throughout this fanfiction I will be posting links to outfits just for a general idea of what she is wearing._

_Thursday, January 26, 7:45 AM._

Outfit:  cgi/set?id=52396920

Abnormally, this morning I do not wake to the sound of my usual obnoxious alarm. Slowly rolling over and letting a small 'oof' escape my naturally closed lips I practically jump out of the queen sized bed. 7:46 AM. Shit. 8:15 had been the time Liam and I had settled for a departing time and I would only have half an hour to get ready as opposed to my normal healthy hour. Considering I hadn't fell asleep until 3:30 AM, but it hadn't been just that. It was what Karen had so bluntly stated to me that really nerved me. Not that I really had any hopes of anything happening between Liam and I; I didn't really seem to be his type. It was the fact she had said it so… confidently. I know she had only meant well but what could the harm possibly have done?

I grab a pair of newly cleaned ripped jeans and a gray crop top and slip into the vacant washroom. I turn on the shower, planning for a short and brief shower- considering on the norm my showers exceed 25 minutes. Today, I would be lucky to get away with a ten-minute shower.

To my surprise, I've made it a ten-minute shower. I've brushed the comb through my slightly wavy auburn hair and planned to just go with a natural look today.

After my make-up, I depart down the winding stairs and step into the kitchen. I notice Liam sitting at the island in the open planned kitchen, plaid PJ's; a dark gray top. It seems to be that he has just woken up- though he flashes a smile, and points to a jug of orange juice and several boxes of cereal.

"Please, help yourself." Liam says with a mouthful of cheerios; he's slightly covering his mouth with the back of his hand incase any flyways.

"Alright," I say with a small nod, taking a box of rice crispy's and pouring a fair amount into a bowl. Taking a spoon, I also pour myself a glass of the orange juice. I sit across from him, as opposed to the open seat next to him.

Liam shovels more food into his mouth, looking up after he has swallowed. "Did you just wake up?" He says, checking the clock on the oven that glares " 8:03".

"Kind of, I woke at 7:45… A little late," I take a bite of my cereal.

"Jetlag?" He questions empathetically.

I nod again; is that the only thing I can do lately? "Never experienced jetlag before, but it's a pain in the ass- I mean butt." I silently scold myself. I don't know if this house is open to profanity. Though, to my surprise Liam simply chuckles.

"Don't worry about it. I swear a bit too, just don't let the Mother hear ya,"

I mentally think; _and don't let her see you guys socializing either._

Finishing up my breakfast, I push away from the table. "Good to know, It's a habit… that's in the process of being broken," pursing my lips I rinse the dishes and set them into the washer. "I should finish getting ready."

Liam looks up, and follows me to the sink. "I should too," he stops, "well, start, really. We still up for 8:15?" He asks setting his dishes into the washer. I don't look up at him.

"Yup, but will _you_ be ready by then?" I question him with a small smile. He returns the favor.

"Guys always can get ready fast, just watch I'll be ready before you!"

I huff, and nod. "Okay, we'll see about that."

In the bathroom I brush my teeth, making sure I do have everything ready. Being in a different house getting ready for school was not just odd, but bizarre. I slip back into my neatly done room- that I know will be destroyed by the time I spend at least 30 minutes in it. I'm not the most organized person, so I can only hope Karen doesn't mind a little clutter in my room once in a while. Gathering my small leather bag I descend down the stairs only to see Liam waiting at the door.

Liam's smile is small, but friendly. I watch him check his mobile for the time as I step from the last step. "8:16, Addy. You're incredibly late."

About to reply to his snarky comment, Karen's soft voice intercepts. "Oh, are you giving Adeline a ride?"

Liam nods.

"Okay, great," She nods softly, glancing between the two teenagers before her. "For future references, I bought you a city bus pass for this semester."

I smile. Karen hands me the card with a large smile. "Wow-er, thanks Karen! This will be really useful. Do you want me to pay you back?"

She shakes her head vigorously. "Don't be silly, of course not! Now have a good day at school-" The Mother looks to her son. "have a good time with the boys, make sure Louis doesn't follow through with that plan he had against Paul okay?" Immediately I am curious as to what she meant by 'boys'. My first guess it had been his job, and Louis might be a friend, and Paul the boss. She shuffles us out the door after we have said our good-byes. I follow Liam out to his car. It's a silver 2012 Volkswagen Passat, nothing extremely flashy. The doors unlock, and he motions to the passenger seat. We both hop in; I can only notice the sweet smell the car's air freshener must have.

"This is going to sound incredibly weird, but your car smells really good."

Liam laughs as he starts the engine. "I get that a lot." He announces, pulling smoothly out of the driveway. I couldn't help but notice the green "N" on the back of the car, but don't bother to mention it. He must have gotten his license late. Heck, I don't even have my own license. The ride to the school was brief, and was only really a 5 or 6-minute drive. The conversation was brief and merely involved just things about England, things to see or do. When he stops at the school, I crane my head to look at him.

"Thanks for the drive, Liam. Maybe you'll have to teach me how to use the British city bus system." I lightly joke, not really being serious at all. Could it be that hard?

He leans softly back into the leather chair. "No problem,"

I'm about to close the door, but his voice interrupts. "oh-and hey, why don't you come with me after you're done school and you can meet some of my friends? I know it's hard being in a foreign place without knowing anyone."

My tongue is tied, and Karen is the furthest from my mind."Uhh… yeah, that would be great actually!" I smile, maybe to big.

"Brilliant! I'll get you from school, and you can meet them!"

Suddenly, my gut is flipping; the butterflies have suddenly taken steroids. "Great, well thanks for the ride."

We both say good-bye. I turn around and notice a few girls that had been watching us, and they watch the car drive away almost lustfully. They then glance at me when the silver Volkswagen was out of sight. As I'm walking towards the school they approach me.

"You know Liam Payne?" She says, almost rudely, as if he was her property. But, as if it was a big deal that I did know him. Her English accent is prominent; her blonde hair is extremely dyed.

"Sort of, I guess… why?" I say slowly, obviously confused.

"Do you even know _who_ he is, like what he _does_?" The brunette says next to the blonde, her expression is judging, they both wear disgusted looks.

"I just met him yesterday, I mean not exactly." I'm starting to get defensive, or at least feel defensive.

The blonde puts a hand on her hip; I can't help but observe how superficial the two were. "You're American aren't you?"

"Canadian, thanks." I throw back smugly, beginning to grow annoyed. The two of them laugh softly and exchange glances.

The blonde switches weight from left to right, "Have you not heard of the band 'One Direction'"?

I shake my head slowly.

The brunette rolls her eyes, "_Such _an American." with that, I raise an eyebrow, a clear uncaring response.

"They're one of the most famous bands in Europe, and soon to be in North America... You honestly have no idea."

I don't know if I really should take their word for it, or move past her curious fact. It would be a good explanation for the amount of money they seemed to posses- but Liam didn't act like he was famous...which was a good thing if true. My sentence I'm about to reply with has been intercepted by another unfamiliar yet musical voice.

"Bog off you two, why don't 'cha?" She's a dark haired girl, fairly average sized with a pretty face. I notice her pulsing blue eyes dart between the two with an unforgiving glare. Her face seems to appear soft, but by the tone of her fiery voice she seems quite the opposite.

"Just like you should have bogged off before you got to your ex boyfriends lap." The blonde says, mischief tainting her eye.

For a mere moment her face turns scarlet, but drains after a second. She looks to me and takes my hand firmly then drags me away. We stop outside the doors of the high school when she lets go. "Really sorry about that," She holds out a small hand. "my name's Reese, your's?"

Taking her hand in mine, I notice her firm grip. "I'm Adeline, and thanks for saving me there."

"Oh, no problem, the witches always enjoy having new people to prod with their wands. But, just ignore them. But welcome to St. Peters!" At the end she flashes a toothy smile, throwing in enthusiasm. Already, I liked her- not just because she had saved me from the 'witches'.

I laugh, "Well, thanks. Not the greatest start to the school semester but I'm sure I'll be okay." I smile, and we make our way into the school. It's a fairly large school, and luckily the office is close by. Reese takes me in and we both walk to the front desk.

"Hi, I'm Adeline Summerfield-"

"Oh, right! I was told you would be coming, fantastic! You're the Canadian exchange student right?" suddenly I am interrupted by the lady behind the desk is young, blonde and sweet faced. She was slightly homely looking but youthful.

"I am," I respond with another smile. "was this the place to find out my schedule?"

She immediately begins to sift through the mass amount of loose papers on her cluttered desk. Successfully pulling a sheet out, she hands it gracefully to me. I quickly scan the paper to make sure I have all the classes mandatory for University.

SECOND SEMESTER:

Block A: Psychology 12

Block B: Biology 12

Block C: English 12

Block D: Drama 12

Relieved, I can finally take the large load off my back. This semester would hopefully be a breeze, considering last semester I had Chemistry, Math, Spanish and Physics all in one semester. Luckily I had passed by with all A's and B's which led me to my parents allowing me to come to England.

"Thank you very much." I say before exiting the office. My locker number is pasted to the top of the paper, and it turns out Reese's locker is on the other side of the hall from mine; which I'm glad for, having been to school and in the first 10 minutes I've already made a friend who seems genuine. Reese shows me to my first class, Psychology which is in the humanities room.

_11:56 Computer Lab_

What those two witches said to me at the beginning of the day caught me off guard, curious even. I log into the computer with my new user and password without a problem. the first thing i do is pull up an internet browser and type 'Google' into the address bar. I search under the name "Liam Payne" and am incredibly dumbfounded by what I find. There is almost 3 million results. I press the image button just to make sure it is him- and sure enough it is. His beautiful face is plastered onto several images. Checking behind me to see if anyone is in the lab, I find no one. I click back onto web searches and start to skim through the many articles. Apparently he is part of a newly rising yet wickedly popular boy band 'One Direction' or '1D'. Their fame is spread over worldwide, and yet I'm flabbergasted as to why I haven't heard of them; or why no one told me the family I was residing with, famous. Then it clicked, those friends I must be meeting must be the rest of One Direction- I smile. I don't look for to much longer, wanting to keep some things for me to find out myself. In fact, I found it incredibly creepy seeing as though I actually know Liam.

_2:57 Parking lot_

By the end of the school day my anticipation and nerves for this upcoming moment was unsettling. I'm already loaded with an hour's worth of homework I could care less considering I was about to see Liam again. Now that I knew about his fame, I try not to have a new outlook on him- which is hard, but possible considering I don't know him that well. I see the same Volkswagen pull into the school parking lot, with Liam behind the wheel with a soft smile. I pop into the passenger seat.

"Thanks for picking me up, Liam." I thank him with a small smile, glancing up into his noticeably brown eyes and he returns the favor.

"It's no problem, the boys are excited to meet you."

When he mentions the boys, I know exactly his meaning.

"Hey, some girls approached me after you dropped me off and were questioning to whether I knew who you were or not... They er- seemed possessive almost." I try to sound as sweet, and light as possible. But my curiosity took the best of me. Liam's facial expression morphs from something to laid back, to curious, yet concerned. "they seemed surprised I didn't know what they were talking about."

He draws in a soft sigh as he pulls from St. Peters. "I was waiting for this moment," Liam says softly, glancing from the road to me. Finally, for a lingering gaze he looks towards me. "Have you ever heard of the band One Direction?"

I know that I've googled it, snooped through articles and the like. Although, even before England the name did sound familiar, however. "Rings a bell." I state simply.

Nodding, he looks back towards the road. "Well, I'm apart of that band with 4 other guys," It brings a smile to his face as he explains this to me. "they're more like brothers, really. But, anyways we just got back from our world tour."

This, I did not know. "Wow, you guys are that big?"

He nods.

"How did I not know more about you guys before?" We both are smiling, and he chuckles. He's nearing into a parking lot beside a large, and very tall building.

"This is the studio," He tells me. "We're in the middle of recording our new album."

"How many have you released so far?" I ask as he pulls into a spot and we both undo our belts.

"One, It's called 'Up All Night' "

He steps from the car, waiting for me to follow. I do so, and follow beside him to the building. "We're In my hometown right now to record, the studio here-" He points to the building we are approaching, "Is an excellent one, so for the next month we're here until we head off to London for a few weeks, then we have a break for a few months, then until the summer we will be promoting the new album."

It all seems like so much for someone so young, yet he had it all memorized. "That seems like a lot for five young guys."

"It is at times, but we all have each other going through the same things," Liam looks to me with a brilliantly luminous smile as he holds the door open for me. "we can tell each other everything which makes it easier."

We take an elevator up to the studio room, as he had recently described to me. First a spot a studio room, but Liam leads me to a seated area which contains the four other boys and a girl whose names I forget. The blonde one strums softly on a guitar, his voice rings out and blends perfectly with the rest of the boys.

_But our house gets cold when you cut the heating  
Without you to hold I'll be freezing  
Can't rely on my heart to beat in  
'Cause you take parts of it every evening  
Take words out of my mouth just from breathing  
Replace with phrases like when you're leaving me._

The beautiful playing stops when we are noticed in the room.

"Hey guys," Liam closes the door behind him and takes a seat beside a dark curly haired boy on a dark leather love seat. "This is Adeline, she's from Canada and staying with my Family and I for the last semester of school."

"Hi Adeline, or do you mind Addy? You seem more like an Addy, honestly." The boy who Liam is sharing the seat with says, his deep voice flooding the room. The blonde wavers a hand, connecting eyes with me, ushering me to sit. I silently take a seat beside him, speaking as I do.

"I don't mind, only If I can call you curly." I say with a laugh, and the rest of the boys chuckle as well.

"Wow, how rude of us," Liam breathes, sitting up. He points to the only blonde in the room. "Thats Niall Horan, the Irish and lonely."

Niall looks up from tuning his guitar and flashes Liam a cocky look then averts his icy blue gaze to me with a softer, yet still cocky smile. "Nice to meet you, Addy."

I flash a smile towards him; It had been a while since anyone had called me Addy, It was more a childhood name that had worn off as I had matured. Liam then points to another boy dressed in striped and bright red pants, completed with a pair of grey toms. "That's Louis Tomlinson, and If you can't remember anyone's name but one, I'm sure it will be his..."

Louis flashes the same smile as Nialls, but more dangerous and mischievous. He opens his mouth to speak, but Liam immediately -and most likely purposely- cuts him off. "Thats Zayn Malik and his Girlfriend Angelique." He points to the couple, the dark haired boy smiles back, and the brown haired Angelique who is straddled on his lap while cuddling him looks up and waves.

"It's a pleasure, Addy."

"-and this," Liam says as he knocks the boy beside him in the head, causing his rainbow colored beanie to fall off his head. "Is Harry Styles."

Harry, who's face has morphed into a scarlet color throws his hands across the couch, lunging after Liam. "You arse." He growls under his breath as Liam dodges his blow. Harry tries again, and successfully piles on top of Liam. Louis, who must have felt left out of the situation get's out of his chair to jump on top of the two. Liam, who is the one under all this grunt's under all the wait, and the rest of the room cracks up into laughter as the three boys begin to wrestle in the middle of the room.

Niall sets his guitar against the wall, and looks at the people who were not engaged in the ruckus. "I'm hungry, do you guys want something from the vending machine outside?"

Zayn looks to his girlfriend, who simply shakes her head, "I'll have a mars bar, Ange Is good for now." The couple exchange cute smiles, then she nuzzles closer into his grasp.

"Why don't you come help me Addy?" Niall asks sweetly.

Nodding, I get up from my chair and give a last look to the wrestling trio upon the ground. Louis manages to poke his head out from the pretzel. "HEY! Get me a snickers why don'cha?"

Niall looks at him and shrugs. "You're too busy to eat, Boo." He then disappears out the door, leaving me to follow. The vending machine isn't too far down the hall, and we spend only a few seconds to find it.

Niall turns to me, "What do you want?" He asks, "You choose first."

I study the machine, and then take out a toonie from my pocket.

"Oh, It's okay, I'll-" He then stops and examines the coin in my hand. "What the craic is that?"

I had entirely forgotten that England didn't use the same currency as Canada. I slip the coin into his hand. "I er, forgot to grab my bag that had my money in it that will work for here."

"Hmm," He observes the coin then looks up to me, icy blue eyes piercing through my amber ones. "I was going to pay for you anyways, but do you mind if I keep this? You won't see any use for it here. I just love Canadian money."

I chuckle, "If it floats your boat." I say with a wink.

He laughs, and then points to the machine. "What do you want?"

"A crunchie bar, please."

Niall presses the buttons and slips in the appropriate amount of money. After purchasing the rest of the orders, or so I thought; Niall punches in a few more numbers and ends up with two bags of chips and a crunchie bar. I send him a surprised glance.

"What? A guy can't eat?" His eyes form into something that resembles a puppy's eyes, I laugh.

Pointing to the bag of chips, I can't believe he'll be able to down all of it. "Two bags of chips _and_ a candy bar?"

Niall shrugs and we make our way back to the studio room to find the wrestling match has come to an end. Instead, they sit around sharing laughs; while Harry and Louis share the love couch tearing each other's beanies off, and fondling with each other's phones. For the next hour we talk about their lives, how they came famous and I am immediately impressed at their success and how far they've came. They all auditioned for X Factor separately then formed into groups just when they thought they had had their last chance. One Direction ended up coming in third; but it was just what they needed. With their world tour just coming to an end and second album in the making they seemed to be increasingly successful. We all head back to the hotel everyone except Liam was staying at to hang out until Liam and I would leave for dinner back home.

One Direction hotel room, 5:00 PM

In the hotel room, Angelique, Zayn's dark haired girlfriend sits next to me on the dark leather couch inside their suite. "So how long have you been here for?" she asks me sweetly, pushing a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Two days, jetlag is a pain!" I turn to face her, crossing my legs before me.

"Move it ladies! Sass Master coming through!" Louis voice booms through the hotel room as he slithers in between Ange and me. Subtly he puts his arms around us, looking back and forth between the two of us who have been giving him strange expressions. "Oh, don't mind Lou. He just likes to be included once in a while." He winks.

Ange and my laugh sing in a chorus. "Yes, okay Boo. I'm sorry." She sets a palm on Louis' face and makes sarcastic cooing noises.

Liam, clapping his hands together enters the living area. "Alright, who's up for swimming before Addy and I leave?"

My stomach flips.

Sorry for such a long chapter, I just felt like I needed the introductions between Addy and the rest of 1D to be in the same chapter. Can you already see relationships in the making?

I have so many plans… -mischievous look-


	3. Chapter 3

Addy's bathing suit: beach/set?id=53158140  
Ange: ange/set?id=53169638

Hi guys, thank you for reading this :) I love to share my writing so I would really appreciate it If i got some feed back and constructive criticism!

"I'm up for some Harry drowning!" Louis exclaims happily. He claps his hands together and shoots Harry a series of dark glances. Harry returns the dark glances and flicks him in the cheek. Louis responds with a large wail, his hand flying up to his cheek.

"So it's settled? We'll all meet downstairs?" Liam asks at the doorway to the living room.

I turn to him, "I uh, don't have a bathing suit..." My tone isn't disappointed, because honestly I don't feel like strutting around half naked in front of these boys. It wasn't that I was chubby or overweight; I wasn't. With volleyball and horseback riding I had passed my chubby stage and replaced the fat with muscle. Though my insecurities still traveled with me even after I'd lost the weight. Ange turns to me smiling,

"Oh, I've got a collection you can borrow Addy- you look about the same size as me." I nod, and follow her into her room. She opens a large bright yellow suitcase which holds what seems a mound of clothes. "Yeah... I have a problem with packing to much. But in a situation like this it helps." She winks, and shuffles through the clothes and manages to yank out a few bikinis. "Choose whichever." Between the three bikinis I grasp onto the blue top and the multi-colored bottoms, and begin to wonder if it will even fit me. Ange looks over at me and studies my expression.

"What size are you? I'm sure it will fit."

"I'm a size 4."

"I'm actually a size 6, so that might be too big, but hopefully it will work!" Ange says with a bright smile and picks up a bright pink one that will blend perfectly with her tan skin tone.

"The bathroom is at the end of the hall." She points at the door. I smile, thank her and disappear into it. I slip into the bathing suit praying that it will atleast give coverage. Turns out, the bottoms fit decently, and the top was perfect. Glancing up into the mirror I pinch my cheeks to add color to my almost pale face considering all my make-up was at home. My hair still fell in auburn waves down my back, I flash a smile to burst my confidence. Singing the song 'wonderland' by Haley Reinhart in a hushed hum, I step out and walk to her bedroom to find her completely changed.

"Crap, do you know how good you are at singing?" Ange exclaims, stepping from the dresser as she pulls over a long shear white shirt that hangs over her shoulder and to her mid thigh. I smile and laugh a humble, yet negative laugh.

"You're too sweet, Ange. But I'm more of a shower singer, really..." Ange's laugh lightens her soft face. She grabs a few towels and stuffs them into a bag.

"You know, I'm glad I met you already, you're so genuine and I can tell the boys already like you, especially a little someone." She flashes a wink my direction and steps out the door. I follow after her, a confused expression upon my face.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I question as she throws me a pair of orange flip flops. Suddenly she portrays a smug reaction and puts on a pair of shoes for herself.

"I have no Idea what you're talking about." Like the other boys, her accent is so profound it's hard for me to really get mad. Everything that comes out of a British persons mouth is just so beautiful sounding. She could cuss and call me ugly and I would still think it was sweet sounding.

"Hmm." Is all I can come up with as a reaction, and give her the curious eye.

We both walk out of the hotel room once we've collected that all the boys must have left a few minutes ago considering boys take minutes to change as opposed to girls. The walk to the pool consists of pure girl gossip, giggling and her sharing what she knows about the boys. By the time the elevator hits the bottom floor I know so much more than I'd imagined. I push on the girls change room and step inside. I immediately stuff my things into a small locker and strip from my clothes. Once I'm done, I wait for Ange to be done as well. Putting my hair up into a messy bun upon the top of my head, we step out into the pool. It's quite large for a hotel pool- but it was one of the highest class pools in Wolverhampton. It has three different pools to be exact, with several plant like bushes as if to make it appear like a jungle, or so it seemed.

"Isn't it weird being the only girl amongst 5 rowdy boys all the time?" I ask as I turn to Ange.

"It was at first, but after a while it's really nothing." Ange replies casually with a shrug.

Louis and Harry are in the pool closest to us tossing a towel back and forth. Ange laughs, and jumps directly into the pool. I notice the three other boys diving off the diving board on the other side, cheering for each other as they make dumb attempts to do tricks.

Harry reverts his gaze to me, flashing a charming smile. "Addy! Come join us!" His deep voice is alluring, the charm his eyes and smile portrays really affect me; I mean who wouldn't be allured by him? Ange told me he tend to have affairs with older woman; and now i am enlightened as to exactly why they wouldn't give a second thought. Harry's eyes linger over me, and suddenly I feel almost self conscious. I brush it off, and slip into the warmth of the pool. Immediately I begin to float on my back, dipping my head softly into the water. Suddenly, I am pulled upright by none other than the Styles himself.

"What? You don't want to play 'keep the towel dry?' " Harry asks me, turning me around to face him. Forest green eyes cauterize into mine; and I notice there are taints of yellow imbedded into his eyes. I swear, If my cheeks were red..

"No, of course I want to play!" I laugh, almost mimicking the pointless game. Harry nods with a brilliant smile and sets his hand on my lower back to lead me back to the others. Louis watches us come over to join the game and throws Harry the towel. He catches it above his head- this was where I noticed his finally toned abdomen, hell, the boys all had nice abs. Harry tosses me the towel, and I catch it. It's tossed several times before Harry is the one to sadly end the game. It sinks into the water, and Louis begins wailing.

"Harry you dumb ass!"

Nialls head pops over the side of the pool, his voice booming throughout the concealed room. "Louis quite being bitchy and come do some back flips!"

Louis rolls his eyes, and makes a snorting noise. Harry begins laughing hysterically, "He does have a point, Boo Bear."

Louis stomps over to Harry, "You'll take that back Styles!" He begins to grasp the curly haired boy around the waist, and shoves him into the water, wetting his hair. Louis begins to hold him down, keeping his head in the water. Harry begins to flail his arms upward but manages to take hold of Louis' torso and send him sideways into the water. Once again, they were now in full out battle. I look up to see Liam making eye contact with me, he wavers a hand motioning for me to come over. I make my way through the pool and slip out & into the next pool over.

"Hey," I greet him as I walk over to the diving board. He's sitting on the edge of the pool, and I sit beside him. His short brown and wet hair sticks out in all directions after he has run a hand through it.

"Hey Addy," I loved when he called me that, even though the rest of them called me Addy... He just managed to make it more special.

"So I was wondering If you wanted to go out for dinner with me tonight? I know we had plans to eat dinner at home... but I don't think my Mom will mind, really."

_Oh, I think she would._

My cheeks flush, and at first the only thing that my body can physically do is nod. "Uh, that sounds great!" I exclaim with a smile. My feet are the only part of my body in the water, I swish them around nervously and catch Liam's iridescent smile from the corner of my eye. Was it just a friendly gesture, to welcome me to England? Considering our differences, It probably was.

"Brilliant, so I guess we should leave now, pop home to get ready then head out?" Liam offers, slowly getting up to his feet. He offers a muscular hand and I take it in mine, he hoists me up and I land perfectly to my feet. We begin to walk to the change rooms, and Liam doesn't forget to say good-bye.

"Addy and I are going for dinner, so we've got to head out early. See you tomorrow then?"

Louis makes kissy faces towards us, and begins to yell: "USE PROTECTION!"

"LOUIS!" Liam growls back at him, but not in all seriousness. We all laugh hysterically, and I notice Ange sitting with Zayn on the end of the nearest pool.

"Bye Ange, bye guys It was really nice meeting you guys, hopefully we'll see each other soon?"

"Oh, don't worry babe, we'll be seeing you _loads_." Louis pipes up again, this time his tone more provocative than before. Harry begins to advance on his friend. His eyes seem to be deep, but humour can't be held back.

"All right, that's enough out of you.." He taunts as he nears him.

"Hmm... Okay, Louis. Bye guys!" I disappear into the change rooms, a large smile displayed on my face.

Once she has left, my humour has dropped and I turn to Louis with seriousness fogging everything else; before I can say anything, Louis intercepts rudely.

"Harry, I know what you're doing. You know Liam likes her. Didn't you hear him raving about her earlier today? The lad just seemed to drown on... and on..." Louis sets a hand on my shoulder lovingly. "Don't know how you missed that, sugar cakes."

I shrug Lou's hand off and begin to laugh a deep throated chuckle. "I honestly have no idea what you're talking about." Louis just laughs, and walks off. He always acted like he knew what I was doing, when in reality, he didn't know the half of it.

Review? :) Thank you to all who are reading!


	4. Chapter 4

_Thursday, 6:17. The Payne house._

I rummage through my drawers. While we were in the car I took the liberty to ask how well dressed I need to be. He said just casually, it wasn't a fancy restaurant or anything but apparently the food was fabulous. I slip on the jeans I had been wearing before, a gold flowing top and slip on a pair of almost combat looking boots; looking in the mirror I decide on a loose braid down the side of my left shoulder. Quickly I grab my multi color bag and am just about to head out the door but consequently my jewelry box catches my eye. My eyes set upon the green 'one up' mushroom that's used in Mario. I smile softly and remember my sister giving it to me the night before I left for England. It was more of a joke knowing that I'd miss my Mario game when I left, so she gave it to me. I slip the object around my neck- it reaches just above the end of my ribcage - and I leave out the door.

Liam's there, he's waiting casually at the door. It seems he has taken to changing his jeans to a darker wash and a nicely fitting red baseball shirt. "My, for how quickly you changed, you look fantastic. I'm used to girls taking an hour just to look half as good as you!" His smile is brilliant, and bright even. I swear, in a dark room if he smiled- you would know.

My heart flutters at his compliment. "Wow, er- thanks Liam, you look pretty good yourself!" I flash him a bright smile and follow him as he walks to his car.

He turns to me as we both slide in. "Do you have your license yet?" Liam asks, putting the car in drive.

I shake my head; I never had the time to get my license, or really the motivation to study for it. I was always busy studying for school, rather. "Sadly no, I wish, though. I've always been too busy."

"Oh," Liam murmurs. "That too bad, maybe while you're here we can change that." Looking to me, I exchange the look and smile.

The car comes to a full stop. Unbuckling my seat belt I sneak a look at Liam whose reaching out to exit the silver car. His shirt has buckled and rides up his back, revealing a small slip of skin. I do the same as him, and follow him up to the door. He holds the door open for me, and I walk into the heated restaurant. It seems to be almost like a Boston Pizza. We are immediately seated but something seemed incredibly off. We receive several looks- they aren't strange but more shocked. The people at the booths exchange looks with the people they are seated with and begin talking. We are seated in the back of the restaurant and soon people look around to find where we are. It soon comes to me that Liam is in a world famous band, for some off reason that I always forget. Liam seems so normal- not like a celebrities attitude that you would assume. So of course he would be recognized in a public place.

Once we have settled in, we both order our drinks. He orders a Pepsi and I order a Sprite.

"So, how have you been liking England so far?" Liam asks as he sets his drink down. His eyes are a phenomenal chocolate brown; every time they just merely glance at me I find myself lost in them.

"It's fantastic, and so beautiful. Plus, the people are pretty great too." respond with a witty tone. But really, the boys had been hilarious and so sweet.

"Brilliant, the boys quite enjoy you, I think you got on well." His smile is just bright. Had I mentioned how captivating his eyes were?

Once the food came, our conversation had just really taken off. For once, we even ended up staying just for dessert. Who evens east dessert at a restaurant? Once our desserts were finished our conversation seemed almost too deep to leave just yet.

A tall male returns to the table with a thin black book and slips it on the table. I reach over to grab it, but I am immediately rejected.

"Oh no you don't."

My mouth gaps open slightly, "You won't let me pay for my meal?" I laugh, sitting back in my chair and fold my arms neatly over my chest. A quirk I did in situations like this, I did it subconsciously, really.

"A real gentlemen would never let a woman pay for the meal!" Liam exclaims defensively with a mischievous smile.

"Well, if you are so stubborn about It, Mr. Payne, so be it." I joke and slip my purse into my lap. The dinner had gone really well, and sometimes I even thought he might have been interested in me.

We make our way to the front, and he pays for the meal. I honestly feel bad having him pay for my meal. I was used to being independent. When the door is opened the amount of flashing and bright lights that illuminate the now ebony sky sincerely shocks me. Fireworks are what remind me of it, or the closest my brain can find a connection with. The loud clicking of camera's flashing, screaming of several girls fills my ears. I feel a warm hand at the curve of my waist pull me left. Liam.

"Pap's, should of known. I'm so very sorry Addy," He whispers softly into my ear. "here, come this way."

I follow, what girl wouldn't? -A mad one.

"LIAM! LIAM! LIAM!" Several girls' screams thunder through the crowded streets. He politely waves, flashes a charming smile and continues to haul me away with him. At his car, several fans run up to him smiling.

"Can I have your autograph, Liam?" several plead excitedly.

"Of course you can, love. Here ya go."

After signing several girls' arms, foreheads he turns to me apologetically. We slip into the car, and he pulls the car safely around the crowd of fans.

"Wow, I'm really sorry about that. I didn't think there would be that many fans there."

I shake my head vigorously. "Don't worry about it. I think It's really sweet how you interact with your fans with so much care."

His smile is even sweeter as he looks to me, it looks as If he's blushing, perhaps but the shadows drown out a clear image of his face.

"Thanks, I try to do whatever I can for them. They are the ones who got us where we are. I feel I owe so much to them."

_8:05pm_

It's now almost completely dark as we pull up into the driveway of the Payne house. We both pause before he turns the car off. Liam leaves the car on idle, and smiles.

"Thanks Addy for a great time. After all this craziness of recording our new album, I felt like I really needed this."

I tuck a strand of hair behind my ear and play with my fingers in my lap. "No, thank you. I'm glad I met you; you seem like a really nice person... Well, actually all five of you boys!" I laugh a little, and Liam picks up on it.

"I'm glad you feel that way- shall we go inside, Addy?" When he looks at me, his eyes seem to sparkle with joy. My stomach drops and the butterflies soar like mad. I've had a few boyfriends over the years- and my previous relationship that didn't end quite well. We aren't even on speaking terms, really. The relationship lasted for 7 months and had been my first serious relationship. It was until he had actually proposed that got me scared. I went hay wall because the first thing that came to my mind was loss. I didn't want to be married and grow so strong with someone to lose him. At the time I knew that Jace had fallen in love with me but the feelings had not been mutual. For me, falling in love was scary and I feared the commitment that came with marriage. On another plate, we were into the first semester of grade twelve when he proposed. Turning him down had been the most strenuous, toughest thing I'd ever have to do in my life. My Mother lost her mind. But no boy had given me these odd feelings that Liam did.

"Yes, we shall." I smile, and open my door and casually step out. Liam and I make our way up to the door, he picks up a newspaper that has been left at the steps.

"No one ever reads these," He chuckles, and I do too. Suddenly, his eyes catch mine and begin to burn. Some way I can't remember, we end up closer, and our faces are just inches from each others;

Our eyes are locked, and I watch anxiously as his lips purse as if to make we want them more. Just a few more inches selfishly block the unwanted space from our lips. His warm hand slips around my neck and holds there-

The door swings open; we jump apart from each other as if one of us has suddenly caught a luminous glowing flame. Karen's soft face smiles as she sees the two of us once the door has opened to its full length.

"Oh! I see you have fetched the paper for me, Liam!" Her voice is cheerful as she takes the paper from her son. The three of us step into the house.

"So how was dinner?" She asks, glancing between her son and I.

"Fabulous!" Liam exclaims with a smile dancing upon his _lips._

"Yeah, It was great- I think I'm going to go to bed here soon-"

Karen cuts me off, "Actually, I forgot to tell you. Tomorrow you don't have school, it's a teachers work day."

"Oh, so you can come hang out with us at the boys hotel tomorrow! It's our day off." Liam offers with an ecstatic smile.

"Sounds great, I tend to sleep in a lot- so I'm going to need to be woken up..." I trail my sentence noting how odd it might sound.

He runs a hand through his tousled hair. "I'll take care of that," He says with a laugh.

Karen looks between the two of us studiously. "I'm going to bed, I've got an early morning tomorrow at work," the mother kisses the side of Liam's cheek, and pats the side of mine. "Night loves." And begins to climb the staircase.

Liam turns and gestures towards the isolated living area. The walls are painted a chocolate color that accent the cream bricks that surround the fireplace; "Want to watch a movie?" He asks softly.

"Sure, got any action movies?" I ask with a smile upon my face. Action was always my favorite, and it was always even better if it had a romance intertwined with the stories plot. Liam kneels in front of the mahogany T.V. stand and shuffles through the DVD cases.

"I've got even better…do you like Disney movies?" He asks almost sheepishly, but I think it's incredibly cute. He looks over his shoulder to get a look at me as I kneel down beside him. I smile even wider, Disney movies brought back my entire childhood. Although I had never been much of the type of girl to watch and enjoy the Disney princess movies, I preferred Lion King, Toy Story, The Aristosats, The Rescuers and The Little Mermaid only because of the fish. I was never really a girl because as a child my boy cousins influenced growing up; I was the only girl out of all of them. So I had been thrown into the middle of doggy piles, wrestling, climbing trees and getting into mischief.

"Of course I do! Which ones do you have?"

He opens a large drawer that reveals quite the collection of Disney movies. "I know, I still love to watch Disney movies. It's quite embarrassing actually…" Sheepishly he looks from my eyes to the drawer and takes out one of my favorites. "I have Toy Story?"

"I love Toy Story!" I giggle subtly.

"Good," He responds with a smile and slides it into the player. We both make our ways to the cream couches that sits directly across from the T.V. We sit together, our legs touching. Every time he moves to get comfortable it sends chills up my spine. Liam's feet occasionally brush against mine, and I have to hide a smile. Luckily, the light had been turned off and the main focus was on the childhood cartoon so my cheek color was not a priority.

Once Toy Story is done we mutually agree on popping in the second. I don't know If it's really that I want to watch the movie, or really that I'd rather keep sharing this couch, my now favorite couch in fact. My eyes begin to droop and slowly close. I fight to keep my conscious but jetlag and my sleep-deprived eyes eventually are triumphant.

_11:03 AM_

My eyes flutter open and are immediately exposed to the luminescent light of the sun streaming through the curtain. I almost jerk awake until I realized just where I am, and whom I'm with. My head rests against the muscular shoulder of Liam; his musky scent filling my nostrils. He leans towards the side of the couch but his arm is wrapped around my shoulder, his legs are sprawled across the couch and apparently I'm really leaning against him. I must have fallen asleep a good half through the movie. I linger in this blissful moment until the obnoxious ring if my phone breaks the silence.

I slowly reach over to the side table at the side of the couch, attempting to blink the sleep from my eyes.

"Hello?" I ask, my voice is groggy and to whoever has answered it must be quite clear that I have just woken up.

"Adeline, please look at the email I just sent you." It's my Mothers smooth voice at the other end. I can feel Liam's weight shift underneath me as he is woken up.

"Ummm…" I look around for a computer, and look towards Liam. "Is there a computer down here somewhere?"

He blinks a few times, tired as I was. After a second he gets up from the couch. "Yeah, It's in the kitchen."

I follow him to the kitchen and immediately sign into hotmail. What would be so important for me to open the email so quickly? She's still on the other end of the phone; her breathing gave it away. She was never a nose breather. I open the email titled _Read_.

The email is just a link, and when I open it I can see an article. But what was worse was that it was on the newspapers site here in town, and Liam and my face were plastered upon it. It must have been when we were leaving the restaurant last night, because his hand is firmly placed around my waist as he leads me from the growing crowd. My jaw drops. I'm actually in the newspaper, but that wasn't even the worst yet.

_Rising pop band One Direction's Liam Payne has been seen with a new lady. From insiders her name has been confirmed as Adeline Hart, an exchange student from Toronto, Canada. They were recently spotted outside Indigo Restaurant after sitting down to a dinner. Considering his arm wrapped around her waist, it could be rumored that this is the newest lady in his life?_

"Hello? Adeline? Did you read the article?"

It takes me a few seconds to answer, but when I do my voice hardly comes out as a whisper. Anxiety begins to well with the word that manages to roll off my tongue.

"Yeah."

Review? :) Thank you, It would mean so much! xxx


	5. Chapter 5

Saturday, 12:05 PM

The rest of Friday had really consisted of lazing around the house. Liam and I had spent a good portion of the day just watching television. It turns out we both like watching the Food Network, but it only makes us both hungry. Liam offers to buy us milkshakes at Milkshake City; I reluctantly agree. I didn't want to be photographed again, but I really felt like indulging in something involving chocolate. Anything with chocolate, especially chocolate milk was my favorite. We both put on sunglasses, and I slip on a tuke and head out. Luckily we weren't seen by any paparazzi, and we sip out milkshakes in peace. Whenever I'm with him I always find myself sneaking a look at him when he's not looking, if he's singing autographs or just bending down to tie his shoe. He was ecstatic.

In the present day, I'm sitting in the Payne living room waiting for Ange to pick me up. The plan was to 'shop 'till we drop' and pick out a 'smoking outfit' for dinner later that night we had a reservation for. Apparently she had to speak to me as well, and I knew exactly what her motive was. Soon, a black jeep pulls into the extended driveway and I slip from the door. Liam had gone with the boys for rehearsal. They were supposed too be performing at an awards show later this week, and wanted to practice. The rain pelts on my black leather jacket, and soaks my ripped jeans and black boots. I'm soon glad to be under the canvas of her car, and breath in the heat pumping from the heaters in Ange's car.

"Hey babe! How are you?" Her black hair is pulled back into a sleek bun; her make up is done to a natural perfection. She seems to sport a thin knitted sweater and black leggings with black combat boots, and she looks gorgeous.

I breathe before I answer as I buckle myself in. "I'm alright; better than yesterday," Faking smiles were always hard, but I loathed the way my Mother had reacted on the phone with me. She had flipped and had apparently been receiving lots of calls from relatives. I hadn't checked my FaceBook yet; but my followers now on twitter were 5'000 as opposed to the normal 150. It had sky rocketed. "and might I add, you look fabulous, Ange!"

Her smile widens as she pulls out from the driveway. "Thanks- and that's exactly what I wanted to have a little chit-chat about with you, girl." Her vibrant eyes dance from the road to me.

"Okay, shoot."

She gives me an odd look, but shakes her head. "I saw the article, what did your Mum say?"

"She wasn't impressed, apparently she doesn't feel comfortable with my face like that on the Internet." I let out a deep sigh, and burrow myself further into the gray leather seats.

She takes a left, and stops at an intersection. "It honestly wasn't that big of a deal. You want to know how the world found out about Zayn and I?" she pauses for dramatic effect. "A hacker leaked our DM's out to the twitter world, and let me tell you… they weren't G rated…" Ange purses her lips and continues to look out the windshield, smiling slightly.

"Crap, wow. That's horrible, did they catch the hacker?" I ask.

"No, but my parents were furious and I received so much hate for it. But you just have to know you're better than what they say about you, you know?"

"I guess you're right, you know you're a good friend so far, Ange. I'm glad I met you." I say with a smile dancing across my lips.

Nodding as she pulls into the mall, she finds a parking spot and settles in. "I feel the same! So now lets shop!"

The mall is packed, and not just with people; there's so many stores neither of us can make up our mind in which one we want to browse in first. We agree on American Apparel and begin to sift through the clothes. We end up spending a good few hours in the mall, and we've both spend a good lot of cash. But my favorite had to be the dress that Ange and I had picked out for the dinner. It was more of a black tie restaurant, so we immediately went full out with picking something fancy. It was a sleek shiny silver dress, completed with a pair of light blue heels. Of course I would feel awkward wearing them, but I'd feel out of place if I didn't. Ange bought a pink ruffled dress with nude pumps; she was clearly girlier than me, which was a good balance. Over all, we both had a blast. By the end my cheeks were impeccably sore from laughing and smiling so much, she was so vibrant and outgoing and carefree.

We stop for lunch at a café, and for the first time in the entire day we've both been noticed. A mousy brown haired girl who appears to be in her teenage years comes to our table, her eyes are happy, but slightly nervous. "Wow, aren't you Ange and Adeline? I saw your article!" She exclaims to me excitedly. Ange and I exchange glances. Mine is more shocked than hers, she must be more used to it than me.

"Yeah, I'm surprised to recognized me," I say sheepishly.

"How could I forget? You're even prettier in person!" She says with a smile.

I laugh humbly. "Thanks, what's your name?"

"Eve, could you follow me on twitter?" She asks looking between the two of us.

We both nod as she quickly scribbles her username on a scrap piece of paper. Once she walks away I turn to Ange, my eyes wide, stomach crumbling underneath my nerves. "That was incredibly weird…"

"If you're 'gonna keep hanging with the boys…best get used to it, doll.

_6:12 PM Ange's House_

"Is my make-up too dark, Add?" Ange asks turning from the glowing vanity in her light pink painted room. We left the café to her condo, and let me tell you I'm far more than impressed by the turnout of her place. It turns out she inherited quite a bit by the passing of her Father, considering her Mother had died previously from giving birth to her. I thought I had it bad. On top of her inheritance she works with a local fashion magazine as a journalist, which came as no shock to me.

"Nope," I reply, "It's perfect." I stare back into the mirror at my reflection; wearing this utterly flashy dress imbedded no comfort in me, but did boost my confidence. Even I had to admit, I thought it looks pretty nice. I catch Ange nod and fix her gaze back onto the vanity to fix her fake eyelashes onto her eyes. I decided to leave the lashes; I liked the more natural look, personally. I brush on a rosy blush and apply a shimmery eye shadow on my eyelids, eyeliner and a coat of mascara. I already have long black lashes as it was, so I didn't feel the need to go over board.

When we are both ready, just as I slip on my heels we both hear a slight rap on the door. It's just Liam; It appears he's the only one willing to step into the rain to retrieve us.

"My, Adeline, you look…" His pause nerves me, I suck in a breath. "Ravishing." And release.

"You don't look so bad yourself," and he didn't, with black jeans, a white button up shirt and a black vest he looks smashing.

"Well, thanks Liam. I look quite 'ravishing' too, don't I?" she motions to her attire with a playful smirk.

Liam returns the snarky comment with a grin, and nods. "You, too look quite fantastic."

Liam's arrived in his own silver car along with Zayn, and Harry riding in the back. I'm offered the front seat to sit beside Liam. I take the offer wearily. Of course being around him the time that I have you think I still wouldn't be nervous. He smiles brightly at me, his hands grasping the black wheel firmly as he pulls out from the driveway. I return the smile, tucking a strand of auburn-red hair from my eyes. The drive takes a while, a good 15 minutes that really ends up feeling like 5. We blast the top 40's from itunes, and we all sing obnoxiously together.

_Some nights, I stay up cashing in my bad luck_

_Some nights, I call it a draw_

_Some nights, I wish that my lips could build a castle_

Some nights, I wish they'd just fall off

We sing the last part to Some Nights by Fun just as the car pulls into the parking lot. Many people line up at the doors, music emits from the building loudly, filling our ears. I wasn't told this was an event, or club. I look to Liam, clearly confused, slightly worried.

"This isn't a restaurant…"

"I know, I apologize for not telling you, but I thought it would be fun to surprise you. I thought you might enjoy attending my friends party." His smile reaches his eyes, pulling them slightly closed.

I look to Ange, who's immediately holding her hands up in defense with a sheepish grin on her lips. "They made me promise not to tell! I over heard them talking!"

I sigh with a small laugh, a smile dancing upon my face. "Well, you should be glad I like to party, otherwise you'd we stuck with a very, very unhappy Addy on your hands." I wink towards them, holding my bag firmly in my hands.

I feel a warm hand suddenly curl around the bare skin of my shoulder, Louis. "I'm fairly certain the only hands you should be in are Li-"

Harry yanks him ungraciously away, a harmful grin portrayed upon his thin lips.

The dance floor holds at least 150 people; you can just feel the vibes of ecstasy leaking from their warm bodies. Just to the left tens of people are seating, but it seems the majority of people are enjoying the loud music that blares from the vibrating speakers. We find a table that just manages to seat the 7 of us. I sit with Ange on my right, and Liam on my left. Theirs menus places in front of us that complete a retro looking glass sculpture that rests in the middle of the table. It's a sunset colored glass that displays several shades of reds and oranges. Branches jut out in all directions, this way and that.

"Shall we order and head to the dance floor?" Zayn asks the group as he takes his seat next to Ange. We all study the menu as we nod, and I mentally decide on a Caesar salad as my nerves for the night suddenly had demolished my once large appetite. Once we've all ordered our foods and drinks we all head to the dance floor.

"Would you care to dance, Addy?" Liam asks holding his hand out in front of him, turning to her once they've mixed themselves with the dancing people. They're too busy to notice the One Direction boys to make a big deal about it. The rest of the boys and Ange had disappeared.

I take Liam's warm hand without a second of hesitation. "I'd love to," My voice is smooth as I accept his offer, and once I place my hand into his, he pulls me close and we move with the dancing people. He carefully puts his hands around my waist, my hands upon his shoulders. His touch, his feel, the way he holds me close to his body sends electric sparks circling up my spine. The lyrics to Usher's song "Scream" pounds through the floor, I can feel the vibrations with through my heels;

_I see you over there, so hypnotic_

_Thinking 'bout what I'd do to that body_

I'd get you like ooh baby baby

We dance with the music; my hips move with his hands upon my hips, I am moved closer to his warm body and I can feel the ecstasy running from my own body as my lips form into a large smile. If it's possible, it's as if I can feel him smiling, too. Just from the corner of my eye I catch Ange looking our way. She seems to whisper something in Zayn's ear, and they both make their way over to us.

"C'mon man," Zayn murmurs to himself, which I found hardly auditory. What really surprises me is that I feel Zayn move Liam's soft hands from my waist to my butt, though I don't flinch.

Liam's brilliant chocolate eyes flash to Zayn; "Zayn you bast-"

His hands fly up in defense just as Ange had. "Hey, man. Just trying to help!" he then walks away, without another word for Liam able to snap back.

He looks at me with soft eyes, though they hold desire. "Is this okay?"

I nod, and we keep dancing until our food comes.

We all return to the table except for Louis whose obviously still dancing with someone on the floor.

"Where's Louis? Grinding with some girl?" Niall exclaims over the music with a humored grin. Harry's smile fades, and with what's left, he manages to smile at me when he catches me looking at him.

An hour in, we've all had our fair share of drinks, though I think Harry's indulged in a bit more. He's loud, obnoxious and if I had to classify what every type of drunk everyone was, Harry was definitely more flirtatious, Louis, was just funnier on another level if that was even merely possible, Niall was impeccably loud though Zayn… He seemed to be angry. Although Liam, hadn't touched a single drop of alcohol, and no one questioned why.

As Liam sets aside his glass of sprite, he looks to me with a smile. He moves closer to me, and some part of me manages to break through my layer of confidence and stroke the side of Liam's face.

"You know, you have a beautiful jaw line," I slur slightly, just being able to keep my posture. Liam rests his hand on top of mine, a brilliant, gorgeous smile spreading across his lips, but those lips; well, they seemed pretty lonely…

I move closer to him, and at first Liam seemed to agree, diminishing the space between us, I wrap my arm around his neck- and lustfully I pull him closer to me.

"Stop- you're drunk, Adeline." His eyes seem serious, stone like objects that stare down at me cold, but yet there's still a warms, a spark of desire that has been extinguished.

I drop my hands, greatly disappointed. "But… Liiiaaaam!" I sing out, stomping my foot. Liam softly moves his thumb across my face, his eyes now melting, his lips pursing.

"I want to kiss you when you want to kiss me, not when the alcohol wants too, but I doubt you'll remember this tomorrow morning, doll."

I frown, and spot Harry returning to the table. His hair is ruffled, but in that just-woke-up kind of way. His hands are empty, he brings no one.

"I'm going to go use the loo," Liam excuses himself to leave for the bathroom with a polite smile.

"My, do you ever look stunning tonight, my dear," Harry grins, taking my hand. "would you care for a dance before Daddy Direction's arrival?"

I nod, with a cheeky smile. He leads me out, and I can feel his ecstatic vibes, the way he molds him self into me and leads us into the music. Just by dancing with him, even if we both were incredibly intoxicated with the various drinks we've consumed you could tell he was a talented artist within the music industry.

_When Daylight's fading_

_We're gonna play in the dark_

_'Til it's golden again_

_And now it feels so amazing_

_Can see you coming_

And We'll never grow old again

_You'll find us chasing the sun_

The music blares, the strobe lights alight the room, and I find the whole environment so intoxicating. We begin to heat up, both are cheats red from sharing body heat so close, the many jumping people, the dark room…Harry grinds into me, and once the ice has broken be both move together, his left arm around me, the only dancing with the rest of his body. The rest of the space is closed, his foreheads against mine, our lips are just inches from speaking it's own language.

He closes the space, and by some power I'm still surprised, but my foggy brain, the alcohol, it all speaks to me. His lips dance across mine, his tongue slightly drags across my bottom lip for entrance and his tongue begins to play with mine.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sorry this took a while to upload, I've been on vacation, summer time, ya know?

Sunday, 12:22 PM

My eyes flutter open to an increasingly bright room. Immediately I shut my eyes tightly, last night's alcohol groaning, my head thumping against the pillow beneath it. Naturally, my hand slides up to cup my forehead as feel the not-so-wonderful symptoms of a hangover. My mouth is dry; my legs sore as I heave myself out of bed. The mouth-watering aromas of bacon wafting up the stairs as I descend them. In the kitchen stands Liam before the stove, flipping separate pieces of bacon singing a soft tune to himself. Plaid pajamas hang from his hips; a fitted grey shirt hugs his abdomen. His hair is a ruffled mop upon his head, but it couldn't be any more perfect. I pull myself up to the bar with a stool, resting my head in my hands, eyes closed slightly.

Liam turns around, spatula in hand. "I don't think Miss Summerfield had fun last night," He says with a wink, then fills up a large glass of water and hands it to me. I take it gratefully, drinking half. Already, I feel significantly better, being replenished with water again.

"Thanks," I say, returning a smile that is hard to attempt in my condition.

"Hangovers suck from what I hear," Liam sympathizes, and then turns back to the pan. The bacon sizzles and spits from the stove, and inside the oven I can see a plate of fried eggs and toast being kept warm; my mouth waters.

A thought occurs to me. I hadn't seen Liam touch a single drop of alcohol all last night; I noticed he had settled for Pepsi, or even water. I had just never taken the liberty to ask until now. "How come you weren't drinking last night, Liam?"

His content facial expression turns into a soft smile from what I can see from the side. "Since I was a kid I've had kidney problems, and until recently, I thought that one of my kidneys was dead, but apparently it's not anymore. So I never drank alcohol, never even wanted too." He sets the bacon onto a plate with paper towel on it, "…and now that I can drink, I don't really feel the wanting too."

I nod with understanding. "I guess if you never have, it might be pointless to start." I observe. He sets a plate of the wonderful looking (and smelling) food in front of me and then stops to whip out his phone from his pocket. He quickly responds to a text message, as it seems then looks up to me. I start eating the food in front of me, gratefully.

"Harry just texted we wanting to go bowling then grab some dinner, are you up for it?"

When Harry's name rolls off his tongue, a memory explodes into my mind; kissing, bodies close together, the feel of his breath upon my neck, his muscular body pressing further into my own; if that was merely possible. But it seemed after that kiss; everything after that seemed a blur, mostly forgotten except for the ride home in which I occasionally woke up, and then soon drifted back into a drunken sleep.

"Addy?" Liam's eyes worried as he takes a step closer to me. "…are you okay?"

I mentally shake my head of the memory, I can feel my cheeks flushing a deep red. "No- er, I mean yeah, I'm fine. Sounds great!"

Liam's lips form into a crescent shape that sends shivers down my spine, his eyes slightly close more. "Brilliant, we can pick him up at 2."

I've finished my breakfast-or really, lunch and get up to put my dishes in the dishwasher.

"I'll go get ready, then."

I've had writers block for school assignments many times. But having a problem for picking out outfits, what was this, some kind of outfit planning block? I sift through my closet, searching for the best thing to wear for bowling. I finally settle on a pair of dark jeans and a loosely fitted black sweater that hangs over my shoulder. I smooth my brush over my slightly wavy hair after I've hoped out from the cold shower that has seemed to merely help the symptoms of my hangover. I then decide to keep my make-up natural looking, with brown eyeliner, light foundation, a few lingering sweeps of mascara and a rosy blush. Once I'm content with how I look when I find myself spacing out in the mirror, I realize that perhaps drinking the amount I did last night was not the _best_ idea…

I grab my brown leather bag and head down stairs, meeting him to the base of the case. His smile is large, why is he so happy to see the after affects of alcohol on me? Is he mocking me because he steered clear of the stuff, and he feels perfectly fine?

"Feeling any better?" He asks softly, pulling a hoody over his body. He reaches for a set of keys hung neatly upon the wall amongst an array of others.

"Slightly," I respond heavily, "hopefully I will feel better once we start bowling, I'm going to whoop your ass." I put my jacket on.

Liam's head falls back with a chuckle, his eye's shining brightly. "My ass? I'd be worrying about yours! I'm wicked with a bowling ball, Addy!"

We both smile at each other, his warmth, bright vibes seem to seep into me and instantly make me into a better mood. His chocolate brown eyes still vibrantly sparkle, and I still don't know how I could have kissed Harry with the fire that I did. He opens his mouth to speak, but his mother's voice booms through the hallway, and our connection is immediately torn. Not that the relentless interruptions hadn't already gotten to me, but this time it seemed as if it really had been with purpose.

"Where are you two going?" She asks from the living room, the couch in which we had fallen asleep in each other's arms. My cheeks flush from the memories that took a soft spot to me.

"Bowling." Liam says quickly, take's my wrist in his hand and sweeps me out the door, which of course I follow without a second thought. The feel of his warm hands around my wrist, if only he had taken my _hand_.

The door closes with a quick slam, and I can't help but laugh softly to myself. Liam lets go of my wrist with hesitation. "What?" Liam asks with a cheeky laugh, stopping short beside his sliver car.

"You seem aggravated."

"And that's funny?" He throws back, but not in defense, but more with a soft playfulness that I can't strip from my mind.

"Well…just the way you disappeared from the house in conversation with your Mum just seemed odd." I say, hoping not to say anything that could be tender to him.

Liam heaves a sigh, and leans against the car. "She's just been a nuisance lately, she keeps interrupting things she really shouldn't."

"Like what?"

He flashes a smirk, and hops into the car. I take the passenger seat, waiting for his answer. He sits there, and then oddly glances at me with a raised brow. "What?"

"You never answered me, Payne." I say in a more serious tone, but my humor is still behind it.

Something flashes in his eyes, but only for a mere second, that after another second I give it another thought as to if I really saw it. He purses his lips, "Do you think they should make a Toy Story 4?" He manages to say with such a serious tone that I can't believe.

My jaw clenches, but I shake my head with a chuckle. "You are a piece of work, man."

Starting the car, he looks my way with bewilderment striking his eyes. "Man? If you want a piece of work, get to know _Harry_."

_Did he know?_

Why was I even worrying so bad even if he did know, sure, he was incredibly cute, the sweetest guy I've ever known… I don't even know him that well, yet I care so much about his opinion of me.

Once we've reached the bowling alley, and the only reason I could notice was the large luminescent neon-bowling pin behind the window. It seemed like a dive, really. But to me, this proved how the fame hadn't gotten to them and how they didn't demand a 5 star alley. My family back home wasn't rich, we weren't well off but we managed. This alley reminded me of what you might find in my hometown. We both leave the car, and walk together to the door. He holds it open with a sweet smile, a chivalrous act that I'm not used to. These damn British boys are starting to take their toll on me…

Harry's there, he has a lane set up for us, our names showing up in electric blue font.

_LIAM_

_HAZ_

_ADDY_

_LOU_

Lou? Louis? Since when was he showing up? Not that I minded. He was hilarious and brought the mood of the room to a new level.

"Louis? He was coming? Where is the brute?" Liam asks as he peels off his jacket.

"Oh, right. Yeah when I told him he got all pissy he wasn't going so he invited himself." Harry says casually, typing buttons into the small computer at our lane.

"That's fine," I say looking towards the both of them. "Louis will make it more fun, anyways!"

"Or rather get us in deep shit by doing something rash, which Harry always manages to get pulled into for some reason." Liam says with a quick laugh, his smile yet again exceeding just his lips.

"I don't get 'pulled in' I choose to join, you arse." Harry laughs, and then gets up to his feet. "Anyways, we have to get out shoes for bowling. Those ugly shoes Louis will forever complain about."

Once we've gotten our shoes, that's are when Louis finally showed up. His eyes fall to our retro bowling shoes; some have been colored in bright neon colors while just Liam's keep a subtle dark green. "If you think for one second that my feet are going to be wearing those hideous ogre shoes, you mates, are greatly mistaken." Louis tone is sassy, heated but holds humor behind it. His eyes are hard as he looks at our shoes, while his gray toms seem to sing a song of 'anything you can do I can do better'.

"Alright." Harry mutters. "But when you get confronted about your girly shoes, and not wearing the bowling shoes you owe me 50 bucks."

Louis jumps down into wooden lane, seemly out of place within this dingy place. Neon lights fly across the room, making his features seem even more prominent. He flashes a cheeky smile, and picks up a ball. "Deal, but If I win you owe me a hundred. I need me some new 'girly shoes'."

We all laugh, and begin to bowl one after another.

Half way through the game, I already have 60 points, while Liam is unfortunately trailing behind, Harry is just a few points behind Louis who is three behind me. He grumbles every time I achieve a strike, which in turn gives me more points to slide me further in front of him. He hated me winning over him, which I found humorous.

"Adeline, you do know that I will in turn beat your Canadian ass?" Louis sneers with a playful grin as I walk away from the strike that I had just displayed.

We all laugh, my laugh the loudest.

"Louis be nice to the Canadian, you don't need to be sad she didn't bring you any maple syrup." Liam grins, mostly towards me. I didn't know he was one to make jokes like that, but really, those were the best kind of jokes. It's not like I hadn't heard them before from my American cousins. So then, I could bug them about the body weight of their population. Haha...

"I prefer poutine, anyways." Louis throws back.

"To bad it's the best where it was originated!" I laugh, and suddenly my stomach growls at the thought.

"Blimey, is Addy hungry?" Harry asks me; his charming smile, and those _lips _forming into a crescent yet playful smile. "We should get some pizza, I hope at least its better then how they maintain the place here."

Liam nods, and pulls some cash from his pocket and hands it to Harry. "Go get some pizza, and get me a coke, Haz."

He nods, then looks to Louis. Louis shrugs, "Give me the usual."

The curly haired one looks to me, a soft look in his bright eyes. "Want to help me grab the pizza and soda, Add?"

Add. I know; a girl shouldn't be taking that so seriously. But why am I feeling this way? It's not the same feeling with Liam, there's more of not-so-subtle fire that I feel with Harry, but with Liam... it's totally different. The way he looks at me is different, the warm feeling that wasn't fire yet an ecstatic feeling. "Sure." I smile.

We leave Liam and Louis and find our way to the restaurant near the door of the building. We order a large pepperoni pizza, Liam's coke, Louis orange soda, Harry's root beer and my sprite we wait at the bar for it to be ready, the approximate time was 10 minutes. Harry turns too me with this cheeky smile that makes me wonder what was up. His dimples form into the sides of his crescent lips, that winning smile any girl would swoon for.

"So, Adeline," His tone is cheeky, breath taking even. "does Liam know?"

I know exactly what he was talking about. The kiss, that breath taking, heated kiss that I wasn't sure if I regretted or liked. I stop myself, because if he sees me flushing yet again for the second time today, he might know how I felt about that kiss. So I play it dumb, kind of. How could I approach this?

"What does Liam know?" I furrow my eyebrows, pretending I had no idea what he was drowning on about.

Harry's eyes have a sudden irritation. "You mean, you don't remember what happened at the party?"

I honestly to feel bad, I've always hated lying; but this was for the better. I mean, what would happen if I said yes? He'd throw his irresistible charm on me, and let me tell you I wouldn't be able to resist. I need to get my priorities straight.

"Don't play games with me, Addy," Harry winks, his arm rests on the bar, closing in towards her. "even I didn't have to much alcohol to forget. See, I'm good with this kind of stuff, and I think you are too."

My jaw gapes open, I'm about to say something- but he interjects.

"-admit it, Adeline. You're attracted to me."

_NIALL 12:00PM the hotel room._

Zayn's pale face watches me as he tries to explain that he doesn't need me to take him here, but he looks literally like shit. And that's a real low for Zayn. This morning he was projectile vomiting; I never realized a hangover could get that bad. Everyone had left the hotel room, which left me in his care. I hadn't even begun to call room service when I heard him wailing. Only a few times had I ever really took care of someone, and it always had been my Mum back in Mullingar when she had the flu. I had been 9 at the time and thought it was the best thing that had happened, because I got to make her soup; though I always did end up eating half of it before I gave it to her. But this, this fragile state my mate was in, I couldn't even bear to see it. His body was cupped over the loo, hands holding both sides. His eyes held pain; they almost seemed to sag. I crouch down next to the fellow, the vile smell of vomit seeping into my nose. I force back a gag, and rub his back.

"Niall, what's wrong with me, I've never had a hangover this bad before. I literally feel like shit." Zayn mutters under his breath, his head down.

"Well…" I begin, searching for the right words. "How much did you have to drink at the party last night?"

He doesn't look up at me; I think the shame wasn't allowing him. "More than usual…"

I've never seen anyone with alcohol poisoning but I've heard of it. And It's not good. "Man, we have to get you to the hospital."

This time he looks at me, his eyes for the first time holding fear. "No…no… If this leaks out into the press, I can't… I can't even."

I draw in a short breath, then release. "Do It for Ange, she'd want you too. Now c'mon, get off your butt."

Zayn emits such a look, that I'm afraid he'd try to nock my lights out, because even in this condition I'm sure he still could. I help him up, and quickly, yet carefully aid him to a taxi.

12:30

Traffic was an absolute ruckus, and Zayn sitting beside me with dark sunglasses in attempt to hide the paleness from his face, how lifeless he seemed, was pretty upsetting. I was never good with ill people. Once we reach the hospital I'm glad there isn't any paps to capture this moment. Because for one, Zayn would go ballistic. He stays quiet and I'm glad.

The hospital's smell is overwhelmed with a sick, damp musky smell that I just can't seem to shake off. I don't know how people can possibly work here; I'd rip my hair out. Zayn is immediately assessed, then after that taken to the ICU. It seems they've already pin pointed his sickness, and I was right- alcohol poisoning. The nurses hook him up to all the machines that I honestly don't know are, but I just sit on the chair across from his bed, and observe his facial expressions. They way his eyes squeeze slightly shut when the nurse slips the IV into his forearm. My stomach queues, having not eaten and the amount I normally eat; I have to leave the room. I head straight for the café, which in my luck is just a few hallways away.

It seems they've got quite a thing going on here, because I'm impressed my the menu. I just can't decide though, so I stick with the classic chicken strips & fries. I may feel like a kid, but it quenches the cravings.

I sit by myself and dig in; but that's when I saw _her_.

Her dark hair done up neatly in a bun at the back of her head, the smooth curve of her lip; the arch of her brow, her beautiful clear iridescent skin. Her eye catches me, and she's laughing softly to herself. I stop; only t realizes I've dropped my chicken, smearing sauce all over my face. I can just feel my cheeks turning color; my stomach flips.

_Great Niall, you just made a fool out of yourself. I'm such an arse._

She then gives another smile. Only she could make scrubs look so good.

**Thanks to everyone who has been commenting & voting. Please do vote, it does mean a lot you know^^ and take the time to comment, I love reading feed back!**

**4 more reviews for the next chapter? TY 3**


End file.
